Young Justice: Return
by P0sitiveZer0
Summary: When a criminal mastermind escapes captivity, he sets his sights on a certain Justice League member. Now it's up to Young Justice to save the league member and stop the mastermind. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola, this is a short prologue to my new Young Justice story. Updates should come out about every week or so and please no flames. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Her nurse clogs clicked clacked against the hard, tile floor. The wind from the ceiling fan blew her jet black hair behind her back. Her icy blue eyes looked extremely nervous as she walked towards _his_ room.

She approached the door slowly and cautiously and looked in through the small window. Nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She figured maybe he was sleeping under his bed again but she was unsure. Slowly, she opened the door and called out to him.

" J-joker" the nurse called out. Her voice was trembling and she looked like she was gonna burst out in sobs. She set one more foot in the room when _that_ voice bounced off the walls.

" Hello, my dearest nurse Jennifer. Glad to see you stopped by today." His face was scrunched up in his creepy smile. " Why so scared my dear?" He crawled out from under the bed and began to walk towards her. She backed away slowly now shedding actual tears.

"Please, leave me alone." She cried. He smiled one more time.

"Of course my dear. I'll let you go, TO HELL!" He let out a cackle and before the nurse could mae a move, the criminal mastermind pulled out three cards. Three _joker_ cards. He flung them at her face and they impaled her. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the cards impaled her forehead, upper lip, and throat. She fell to the ground. Dead.

The Joker's evil laughter filled the air as he staggered down the hallway, and out the Arkham Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here's the official chapter one. Took me awhile to finish this one up due to some extreme writer's block. I wasn't sure what to do with the chapter and finally settled on this. Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S: Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, although I think this chapter is clean.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Trapped<strong>

It was a calm day on Mount Justice. Megan was in the kitchen cooking up another recipe she saw on a tv show. Conner was standing at the edge of the kitchen watching her prepare the treat.

" Oh Super- err, Conner. These brownies are gonna be great!" She exclaimed with joy as she stuck them in the oven. Conner nodded. Robin and Kaldur a television show together. Everything was nice and peaceful until the two lovers, as Robin called them, stormed in.

" Look what this idiot did to one of my arrows!" Artemis yelled in anger. She held up an arrow that was snapped in two and glared at Wally.

" It was an accident just chill." Artemis was fuming now.

" CHILL? CHILL! YOU WANT ME TO CHILL WHEN YOU JUST BROKE ONE OF MY ARROWS! ONLY YOU WOULD BE DUMB ENOUGH TO DO SOMETHING CARELESS LIKE THIS!" Artemis screamed at the top of her lungs. Wally winced as his eardrums rang from her anger. She stormed away muttering some very vulgar words about Wally.

Wally sighed and plopped down on the couch next to Robin. He was laughing his head off.

" Dude, you gotta be more careful. The next thing you do to her, she'll probably kill you!" Kaldur nodded in agreement.

" The brownies are ready!" Megan called from the kitchen. Everyone, including Artemis, came to the kitchen and took a piece.

" You've outdone yourself babe." Wally said with a flirtatious wink. Megan laughed nervously while Conner rolled his eyes. They were all just relaxing in the kitchen talking when Red Tornado walked in.

" Get ready. Batman needs you." He turned around and walked off. The teammates all shared a glance, shrugged, and went off to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Briefing Area<strong>

Batman was pacing back and forth when the team walked in. Robin came up to him and looked at him confused. Batman was usually never nervous about anything.

" Hey Batman, you look on edge. Finally got another mission for us?" He asked curiously. Batman nodded.

" It seems a certain criminal mastermind has just escaped captivity." Before Wally could raise his hand, Batman answered his question." And by captivity, I mean an asylum. The Arkham Asylum to be specific." Robin's face went grim.

" Wait, the Arkham Aslyum?" Batman nodded." So isn't the only person we know of there is..." He trailed off. Batman sighed.

" Unfortunately, yes Robin. The Joker has escaped." Everyone's face was grim now. They knew that was Batman arch nemesis. Now that he's escaped, who knows what he's gonna do.

" Well what do we do Batman? Track him down?" Kaldur asked. Batman shook his head.

" All I need you guys to do is head to the Arkham Aslyum tonight, and secretly investigate. We need to find any clues that might lead us to where he might be headed. Then I guess, you track him down." Kaldur nodded.

" Come on guys, let's take the bio ship." Megan said to the team. They nodded and proceeded to the bio ship.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

The bio ship soared through the skies with the team inside.

"Coordinates received Batman. Setting course for Arkham Aslyum." Megan said to Batman over the radio. The bio ship turned and headed for their destination.

" Hope we don't run into trouble considering I'm one arrow short." Artemis said glaring at Wally.

" Oh please, you have like 100 others." Wally responded rolling his eyes. Artemis scoffed and crossed her arms.

The ship slowed down and was now landing. Superboy chuckled as he got out of his seat. The team stepped off in camouflage mode and looked around the roof for an entrance.

" I think were gonna have to go in through the front door." Artemis said. Robin nodded and whispered something in her ear.

At the front door, an arrow shot down with a rope attached to it. The security guard looked at it strangely and went to observe it. As he bent down, Wally slid down the rope and kicked him right on the head. The guard fell down unconscious. The rest of the team followed him down.

" Oh look, cloudy with a chance of idiots." Artemis said glaring at Wally. Robin chuckled and even Conner had to smile at that. Kaldur sighed.

" Artemis I know you are mad, but you have to forget about the incident for this mission." Artemis rolled her eyes "whatever".

The team proceeded to enter the asylum. They knocked out any guard they saw before the guard even flinched. They approached the third floor and saw the Joker's room at the end of the hallway. It had a crime scene tape on it and the team jumped over it. The room looked like a normal room except for the newspaper clippings of Batman strewn all over the floor.

" Geez, someone is vengeful." Wally said observing one of the clippings. Conner was walking around when he stopped and froze up.

" Something wrong Conner?" Megan asked concerned. He nodded and pointed to Wally.

" Don't move. At all." Wally looked afraid.

" Why Superboy, is there some kind of trap?" Robin asked.

" Now why would there be a trap in the middle of an asylum room?" Wally asked chuckling. He decided to take the step anyways. Big mistake. The room spiraled into chaos when he made that one move.

Two pads flew open on the wall and two ropes flew out. They latched onto Artemis who was knocked to the ground by its force. It tied around her and Robin fell next to her also tied up. Two claws flew out another two pads on the wall and locked Wally and Kaldur against the wall. Pads from the ceiling opened up this time and shot out string which dangled Conner and Megan from the ceiling.

" Good job Wally! This is why you listen to the guy with super hearing!" Conner roared in anger.

" I'm sorry, I just thought-" Wally was cut off. A speaker crackled to life and the door slammed shut. An evil cackle filled the room.

" That is way too familiar!" Robin said now shaking in his ropes. The cackle finally ended and a familiar creepy voice began to talk.

" Well, well, well, I knew you'd come at the first sign of trouble Batman!" The voice spat. Artemis raised an eyebrow confused.

" Does he honestly think we're Batman?"

" Well he doesn't know about this team. So yes he does." Kaldur responded.

" I didn't think you would be stupid enough to fall into this trap so easily. Usually, you're one step ahead of me. Looks like I finally outsmarted you!" The voice cackled again, creeping everyone out.

" Blood is rushing to my head." Conner said with an aggravated tone. Kaldur was struggling to break free and Megan was trying to fly away from the string.

" You have about 10 minutes to escape Batman. If you don't, this whole room goes down in flames! So I suggest you get to work. Or not!" The voice cackled again and then the speaker shut off.

" Alright guys we have ten minutes. We can do this!" Robin cried out. He sounded nervous for once. Artemis looked around the room. Conner was shaking his head, Megan was still trying to fly away, Wally was running against the claw, Kaldur was still struggling, and Robin was just squirming around nervously.

" We're doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter. Will they escape? You'll just have to wait another week or so!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so sorry for this late update! I had major writers block but thankfully I overcame it. Updates will become a little bit more frequent now. Except that school is around the corner -_-. Whatever, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S Minor language in here. It's only two word so nothing serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Escape<strong>

The team was still struggling to break free. When all of a sudden, Robin began rolling all over the floors. " Robin, what are you doing?" Artemis asked him.

He continued to roll all over the place. " Just trust me, I'm breaking free." He responded. All of a sudden the ropes that had him tied up broke open and he jumped up holding a small disc.

" All right Robin! Now free the rest of us." Wally said still struggling against the metal claw. Robin nodded and started by throwing the disc at the strings on the ceiling. The small disc cut right through them releasing Megan and Conner. The disc then flew back to Robin.

" Wow, that's handy." Megan said pointing to the disc. Conner nodded in agreement. Robin went over and cut Artemis loose and then it came up to Kaldur and Wally.

Robin scratched his head." How is this gonna work?" He asked.

" You could try using my water jets." Kaldur said pointing to the things on his back.

" But doesn't that require your atleantean magic?" Artemis asked him. He nodded.

" You are right Artemis. Now what?" Kaldur asked. Megan's eyes soon lit up and she smacked her forehead.

" Hello Megan! You have shapeshifting powers!" She then turned into a female version of Kaldur, with the tattoos and everything." I think this could work."

She reached for the water jets on Kaldur's back and pulled them out. They lit up with her touch and she smiled. She pulled her arm back, and then lashed it forward like a whip and it smashed through the claw. Kaldur stepped off the wall and streched. Megan then went over to Wally's and did the same.

" Wow, good job babe. You sure have skill." Wally said winking at Megan. Megan just laughed nervously and Artemis rolled her eyes.

" Now, let's get out of here." Kaldur said. He checked the small time on the wall." Looks like we only have two minutes!" The team ran towards the locked door and cleared out of the way for Conner's fist to smash right through it. They ran out and started going down the hall way when Conner stopped.

" Dude, come on. We only have 1 minute and a half now!" Robin called to him. Conner shook his head.

" Shortcut. We could never make it down to the first floor in time." Conner pulled his fist back and this time smashed a hole in the wall. The others stood there staring. " Well, are you coming?" They followed him and jumped out the asylum. As soon as their feet touched the ground, the entire asylum blew up knocking them off their feet.

As they crashed down on the ground the land around the asylum erupted into flames. " Well I thought he was just blowing up his room. Malfunction I guess." Robin said. The sound of fire engines could be heard approaching.

" We better get out of here!" Artemis cried. They began running to the bio ship.

" I have a feeling Batman isn't going to be too happy about this." Kaldur said.

" Have fun explaining." Robin said chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

" So I send you on a simple mission to gather information and you blow the place up? All I wanted was some clues to where he might be and you blow the place up? Someone better explain and explain it good!" Batman roared over the team. Kaldur cleared his throat.

" Batman, if you could understand that was unintentional. The Joker told us that it would only blow up his room. He had a recording playing. He was also thought that we were Batman." Kaldur said hoping for a understanding response from Batman.

" I know you didn't mean to, but why didn't you guys disarm the bomb?" Batman asked a little softer.

Conner growled. " We didn't know where the bomb was and were not the bomb squad! So why don't you stop looking at all the things we did wrong with this mission and look at what we did right!" With that, Conner stormed out the room. Batman didn't say anything after that. He simply turned around and walked out the room. The team all looked at each other.

" I'm gonna go talk to Conner." Megan said quietly and she flew off.

" Wow, some blow-up back there, huh?" Wally said scratching the back of his head. Robin, Artemis, and Kaldur just left the room after that. Wally sighed and followed them.

In the living room, Conner was sitting in the living room watching the blank TV. His face was scrunched up into a frown. Megan flew in and sat down next to Conner. " Hey. You ok?" She asked him. He growled again.

" Peachy Megan, just freaking peachy! That ass Batman doesn't appreciate anything we do! What the hell!" He yelled and he punched the couch. Megan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" Just ignore it Conner. We know we did a good job and if Batman doesn't think so, oh well." Megan said. Conner turned to Megan and smiled.

" Thanks." He said. The two sat there awkwardly for a while until Conner got up and left. Megan sighed and thought in her head.

" _One day Megan, one day._"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

Robin and Artemis were walking out of Gotham Academy chatting. As they turned to depart their separate ways, a loud explosion was heard. They both turned and saw the Wayne Corp towers. A large window on the thirtieth floor blew up and Artemis gasped. She and Robin looked at each other and then began running. As Robin pulled out his mask, he also pulled out his cell phone.

" Kaldur, emergency in Gotham City. Batman is under attack. Get Superboy and Megan, I think the Joker has finally made his move."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it, please review! Also, next update should be up in a week or two weeks. Bye!<strong>


End file.
